


Fit for Royalty

by 221B_Marauder



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infertility, M/M, Married Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), fertility ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: Arthur and Gwen need help making an heir and Merlin is the perfect choice.
Relationships: Gwen/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Fit for Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the Kinkalot 2020 Challenge 3: Kink Link
> 
> Forgot to post this earlier while working on more bingo fills. Have some Merlin/Gwen/Arthur with the following links: Fertility Ritual + "Lie back and think of Camelot" + photo of fingers grazing someone's throat.

You could lie back and think of Camelot."

“Gwen!”

To think this had all started with a favor asked and Arthur's smirk. He hadn't expected Gwen to ask him too.

And this was something quite…

"Oh, Merlin," Gwen sighed softly, her head thrown back to brace against the pillow, her elegant neck calling him.

"Well done," Arthur murmured hotly against his ear, the kissing at his neck being paused for a moment due to the verbal encouragement.

"Gwen, are you-" he gasped, the pleasure so good he was ready to sob with it.

"Harder," Gwen insisted as she wrapped her slim legs behind his thighs, tugging. He let go of her hips and fell forward with Arthur's encouraging hand pushing him down and over her.

She quickly wrapped her arms around him as he burrowed his face against her throat, the soft pillowing of her breasts too different and too tempting to ignore as he curled his arms around her back. He came not too long after, rolling off her and to her side to avoid squashing her.

Arthur quickly took his place and Gwen was soon crying out, thrashing in pleasure, hand gripping Merlin's forearm fiercely as if to keep him engaged. It sounded like it would never end, and Merlin had first hand experience at the feeling, but like all good things, it eventually came to an end.

"Thank you, Merlin," Gwen said as she watched them both dress and get ready to leave her chambers. She stopped them at the door, pressing kiss after kiss to Merlin's mouth, easing him out of his shyness with each swipe of her tongue before kissing Arthur goodbye as well.

"Yeah," he said softly, having to make an effort to meet her smiling eyes.

"Come on," Arthur insisted, a hand heavy across his back as they left the chambers for another one, locking themselves behind Arthur's door.

Merlin trotted obediently after him, too satisfied to complain about being ordered about by his lover. 

"I can't thank you enough, Merlin. When we realized I couldn't provide any heirs, we could think of no one but you to father the next king of Camelot." He threw himself lazily across his bed, sprawling out onto his back.

Merlin bit his lip nervously, "but I'm not a nobleman. My magic-"

Arthur laughed dismissively, "I'm the King, Merlin. I decide who fathers my heir. And for the future king or queen of Camelot to have magic and have the added ability to control dragons?"

Merlin sat on the edge of the large familiar bed. "Isn't it unfair to Gwen? She's the one who will be giving birth."

Arthur sat up beside him and Merlin turned to meet his eyes. "I know Gwen spoke to you. She wants to be a mother and I've wanted to honor you as my lover. I can't take two spouses though I love you both equally. Therefore, I've not only made you my Court Sorcerer and will now ensure your lineage, but I've tied you to mine forever in this life as we will be in the next one."

Merlin nodded hesitantly and Arthur gave a patient sigh before leaning over and taking Merlin's mouth in a kiss. It would be a while yet before they really knew, but they could savor the tender moments with each other knowing now that soon they would be fathers and Gwen would make the most amazing mother.

Arthur was already pushing back Merlin's jacket, not wanting to wrestle with it later and Merlin laughed at his eagerness.

"D'you really want to go again?" Merlin asked skeptical after having just watched Arthur bring Gwen to pleasure again and again.

"I live to serve," Arthur hummed seductively against his jaw as he pressed small biting kisses every few seconds. "And I obviously need to teach you how to fuck."

Merlin huffed in exasperation. "That was my first time! It's not my fault you're the one who gets to fuck me."

Arthur borrowed lower, leaning more of his weight against Merlin and bit his neck, "You're mine to fuck and I'll only ever share you with my wife.

"Arthur."

"Yes?"

"You do realize that we just started a dragonlord fertility ritual."

"Yes."

"So we'll probably have to do this again and er- well, I'll probably have to use magic."

"Probably?"

"Nothing like what you're thinking, just, a little more closer to nature than within the castle," he let Arthur draw his shirt over his head and push him onto his back.

"You want to tumble my wife, your Queen, into a haystack?"

"Not a haystack exactly. Just… in nature. If we do this right you and Gwen will have your heir and we might be able to encourage more dragon eggs."

Arthur sat back and sighed before reaching over Merlin to run his fingers over his brow and down his face. His fingers stopped at his throat, caressing the sensitive skin there and relishing Merlin's lack of worry and complete trust. He leaned over and kissed there next in appreciation as he pulled away Merlin's trousers, straddling his way onto Merlin.

"Why don't you show me what will take place in this ritual."

Merlin looked up at him with wide eyes, a hand each on Arthur's thighs, kneading. "First we would have to bathe."

Arthur nodded for him to continue, pulling his shirt off over his own head.

Then I would give pleasure with my mouth," his clever fingers began untying Arthur's laces next.

"Not with your cock?"

"Not yet. Not until we completed all the steps first."

Arthur smirked, wiggling atop Merlin just to hear him whimper. "And then?"

"Then I would create a ring of fire-"

"What?! You cannot tell me your parents did this."

"Shut up!" Merlin shouted as Arthur laughed. "No, you idiot. It's winter! It's cold!"

"Ah, forgive me. I didn't mean to mock."

"Yeah, well. You're still an ass."


End file.
